Malenkaya
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: As a very small child she would run up to me and I would carry her around on my shoulders.She trusted me.I would do anything. RussiaXAnastsia Rated for the last few paragraphs.


I will miss Malenkaya. She was always nice to me and didn't care about my appearance. Most people thought I was terrifying because of my height and the cold, dead look in my eyes but she didn't mind. As a very small child she would run up to me and I would carry her around on my shoulders. We would laugh. She trusted me. I would do anything she asked.

Malenkaya liked to be outside. She hated her lessons so I helped her escape a few times. We would play outside in the nice weather and when it was cold or rainy I would take her into the kitchen. Malenkaya had a small sweet tooth. The cook always had something ready in case of it. He also knew how I felt about the Malenkaya. She was another sister or even a daughter. We could always turn to each other. I would help her no matter what.

I liked to watch her try to paint and do embroidery. It was always amusing when she would get a stitch wrong and have to go back and fix. Being with her reminded me of better times with my sisters, a simpler time. We lived together happily. Kat would try to teach Natalya the things a woman needed to know while I collected wood and hunted. The things a boy should do. Too bad I also learned most of the things a woman should know as well. How to cook, to clean, to make clothes, and even embroider; I knew them all. Malenkaya always asked me for help when things went horribly wrong. Her governess thought the girl was improving even when she was actually staying the same or even getting worse.

Malenkaya had seen my bad side. One day while outside someone had attacked her. It made me shudder to even think about what I did. She cried for a while but eventually she stopped after I comforted her for a while. I remember she attempted to fix my uniform which had become damaged and bloody in the struggle against that man. Sadly, I ended up getting a new uniform.

I liked Malenkaya' brother, Алёша. He was so cute! He reminded me so much of Malenkaya when she younger, although he studied more and didn't try to escape from class. Malenkaya always asked if he could play with us. I always agreed of course. Sometimes we would go and look at the sunflowers together. Both of them loved them as well. Malenkaya would sit on my shoulders while I would hold Алёша in my arms. Who could resist such cute little faces? Not I.

Malenkaya was happy when Алёша was born. Everyone was. I saw they way they all doted on and thought he would be spoiled. He wasn't. He and Malenkaya acted alike at some points but their attitudes couldn't have been more different. Malenkaya was wild and unruly and got punished often. Алёша was quiet and studied all the time. They were two sides to the same coin.

I never really liked Rasputin. He was a man of God but seemed to have a dark side. All of Malenkaya's family trusted him though. Her father was angry the one Rasputin saw the girls in their nightgowns. Their mother found nothing wrong with it. One of the girl's governess made a horrible claims against him. The cartoons that someone drew made me horribly angry. He was sent away but I watched Malenkaya more closely from then on.

Malenkaya cried when Rasputin died. She wore an amulet with his picture on it and a prayer. It hurt me to see her so sad. I comforted her and did what ever I could to make her smile again. It didn't take me long to make her smile again.

I never liked war despite what the others thought. So many were hurt and it caused everyone pain. All the nations didn't like to fight. No matter what people thought, no one normal loves to fight. The few who do have lost the will to live and throw themselves into fighting. I would never lose the will to live as long as I had Malenkaya. She was a huge part of my world. Sometimes I wondered if she would cry if I did die but I wouldn't try and find out. I would never make her cry on purpose.

Malenkaya and her sister were to young to join the Red Cross. Their mother and other sisters could but they were to young. While the others were helping treating wounds she played games and made the wounded laugh. They would put on short little plays and read to them. I told them that making people laugh was just as important as treating wounds. You can save a life but it wouldn't be worth it if they had no will to go on.

I remember when the Bolsheviks took over. I knew it was coming but I couldn't do anything to stop it. Malenkaya' family became citizens and were sent to multiple places ever once in a while. I tried to stay with them as much as possible but sometimes they were left alone. They were always okay when I came back but a few times they demeanours had changed. Алёша and Malenkaya helped out like everyone else. They weren't spoiled. They had just been privileged.

Malenkaya stayed cheerful through most of her imprisonment. She cleaned, cooked, and once I saw her chop wood. She blended in with the other women I the camp. A few times she acted depressed. Once I even caught her writing a letter to a friend telling her goodbye. It hurt me to know that she might know what was going to happen.

The government relocated her family. While there I received my orders that I had been dreading: I was to kill the royal family. The family was ushered into a dark and drab room and ordered to sit down. I walked into the room and Malenkaya' and Алёша's eyes lit up. The smiled and went to say my name but the cold look in my eye silenced them.

They were read the orders and their father went to say something but a gun fired. The mother and eldest sister tried to make crosses but they were shot as well. The second girl was shot then the gun was turned towards Malenkaya, Алёша, and the other sister. Malenkaya' last sister was shot twice because the first bounced off her corset.

Malenkaya and Алёша cowered in the corner. The other men were about to fire when I raised my hand. They froze. "Leave," I demanded. The men saluted and left the room. Malenkaya stared at me while Алёша avoided my eyes.

"Why, Vanya? Why?" Anastasia pleaded but didn't look me in the eye. I closed my eyes at the nickname.

"Orders," I took my gun out.

"Please, Vanya," Alexei looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Malenkaya, Алёша," I aimed. Anastasia suddenly looked me in the eye and smiled. Alexei followed his sister's example and did the same.

"It's alright, Vanya," I saw a tear roll down Anastasia's face. My heart froze. "If it's an order you have to do it. We don't want you to get in trouble." My hand began to shake and I ground my teeth together. Images of better days flashed through my head. I couldn't shoot these children.

**A/N**

I really like these two together(I like most historical pairings). I really don't know what these two word be: father-daughter, siblings, best friends, or more.

This was one of the last breaking points for Ivan. In my head cannon Ivan really cared for Anastasia and her brother. Most of this has some historical accuracy but a few things I made up. Well, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
